kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Chikage Kushinada
Chikage Kushinada is a YOMI member and the disciple of Mikumo Kushinada. She is a Japanese child prodigy who practices Kushinada style jujutsu and is currently a first year student at Kenichi's school. 'Background' Chikage mentioned she hardly went out and had fun, which is primarily the reason for the separation of development of her "Yami mode" and "Child mode". Her knowledge was forced into her very quickly, likely through a means of rote repetition, contributing to her lack of common sense or the workings behind some of the information she was given. 'Personality' Most of the time, she displays a melancholic face in YOMI and seems to be a loner who doesn't socialize with the other members. When in public, she sees herself as normal, despite being a prodigy, and others as inferior, similar to the views of fellow YOMI member Radin Tidat Jihan. Chikage is described by Miu as being the same as she was when she was Chikage's age. Miu says this because Chikage's eyes are the same as hers back when she was young, though she says that her grandfather took her on his trip of "justice" to prevent Miu from going down the wrong path because her ki is Dou, which causes her to grow dangerous urges to kill within her. Miu believes that only she can stop Chikage from going down the Satsujinken path because she understands Chikage the most because of their similar past. Later, it is revealed that she has a really big sweet tooth (due to being denied sweets because of her special Jujitsu training) and, after much interaction with Kenichi and his friends, develops a child personality, which she switches to when she tries to have fun. When with her master, she switches to "Yami Mode" and becomes a cold-blooded fighter. Though she is highly knowledgable, she tends to be naive and lacking in common sense. She at first displayed desire to kill Kenichi, but over time saw him as a friend and even showed concern for his well being. She also became heavily embarrased after forgetting her fight with Kenichi that, for a time, she ran away from at every opportunity. It is heavily implied that she is starting to become "normal," shown when, after chapter 365, her eyes have lost their cold and emotionless look at school and she tries various methods to act her age. Haruo Niijima, whom she appeared to have developed a certain bond (that was mostly due to Niijima exploiting her naive nature and baiting Chikage in with whatever he says) with, has also begun considering the idea of making her a member of Shinpaku Alliance. Chikage is revealed to be incredibly naive, despite her profound knowledge in many areas. For example, she believed that though a seed takes four months to bloom, if she planted a seed 4 months old, it would bloom the day after tomorrow. Kenichi corrects her about this, but Chikage murmurs to herself that there is 'no time...'. 'Appearance' Chikage is a young girl with long black hair that she has tied on one side down to her upper back in the front and long fringe in the front of her face. She is usually seen wearing her school uniform and, like Mikumo, she has a melancholy face. However, when around Kenichi and his friends and getting to know them better, she shows more emotions. In her "Child Mode" she shows more emotions of an innocent and cute girl who is obsessed with sweets and acts like a normal girl her age when she has fun. 'Plot Overview' 'Yomi in School Arc' Following Boris's defeat and desertion, Chikage gains admission into the school normally, since she is not a foreign transfer student, unlike the other four YOMI members. She plays a quick game of Go against a teacher and easily beats him. Chikage later meets up with Niijima, who challenged her to a guessing game. Niijima managed to win her lunch, but this caused Kenichi and Miu to beat him down and return her food. She refused it, since Niijima won it, and tried to leave, but not before revealing her true nature to Miu. Kenichi tried to become her friend by telling her interesting facts about plants, which she found little interest in. Kenichi is also aware of her YOMI membership and is trying to win her over to their side without resorting to fights. She calls Kenichi 'Bandaid' (Bansōkō in Japanese) and never calls him by his given name. While she tells her master that she is eager to kill him, this seems to change slightly as she started a flower bed and was upset about Kenichi trying to water it. She started to remember her master saying emotions lead to distraction and thinking about all that has happened. It is implied that her family uses special experiments to slow down their aging process to the point where her master, who is one of the oldest among the One Shadow Nine Fists, appears to be one of the youngest, though it is not shown how. It is also implied that Chikage's diet might have something to do with the slowed aging of the Kushinada, especially since she is enamored with sweet foods like cakes and candies upon her introduction to them, as if she wasn't ever allowed to have them before. Further support of this idea involves how she nervously hid the sweet-food menu she had from her master, and acts surprised and quiet when people notice her sweet tooth. Miu tries to get to know her better and have her open up, but Chikage points out Miu is doing exactly what she's doing by wearing fake glasses and braiding her hair in a certain way just so she won't show off. The next day however, Chikage is surprised to see Miu no longer wearing her glasses and lets her hair fall freely in an effort to show her true self. 'Ethan Stanley Arc' She tries to hand what seems to be a letter of challenge to Kenichi, but is interrupted when Miu takes the letter from her. Kenichi, however, takes the letter back and declares that though the most ideal situation would be becoming friends with her, in the case where that is not possible, the next best choice would be to fight. However, on the eve of the battle, she is lured away to a party of a classmate with the promise of cake (going into a "Child Mode"), a plan of Niijima to void the potentially risky battle. Having been tricked away from direct confrontation with Kenichi, Chikage loses her right to battle for the title of the Strongest Disciple and has become very embarrassed at meeting Kenichi and began avoiding him for some time. She punished herself for losing the opportunity by pinching herself, but is stopped by Cyril Rahman. Her master said that Chikage would have no problem beating Kenichi, but even if there was a 1/10000 chance of losing, her heart will start to open. She is currently training with her master and seems a little distracted, maybe because she is starting to change a little bit mentally and emotionally, much like her master feared. Her master is currently trying to harden her heart even more and even crushed flowers that she tried to pick and study. She was present at Kenichi and Ethan's fight as a witness. However, it is clearly evident that she is starting to question the Killing Fist philosophy and becoming more and more intrigued with the Saving Fist philosophy and with Kenichi himself, though she doesn't want to admit any such thing. She tends to hide her budding friendship with Kenichi with seemingly hostile retorts and reactions. For example, when Kenichi couldn't properly extend his hand to her in gratitude for her information due to a pressure point injury by Pollux, Chikage notices and shouts "Don't touch me you filthy Saving Fist!" while closing the distance and striking at his injured arm in a flurry. Immediately afterward, Kenichi notices that he had recovered mobility of the limb. 'Weapon Fighters Arc' She was later convinced to attend a festival with Kenichi and his friends (after being lied to by Haruo that they served cotton candy made from clouds and chocolate bananas grown from chocolate banana trees) and was obviously delighted at the taste of cotton candy and was apparently having fun playing various games with Honoka. She also wins a pet goldfish, which she names Ginsuke. However, midway through the festival she leaves to fight a challenge from Yami's weapon divison and afterwards, it is noted by Kenichi that she has become colder again. Notably, however, she tried to show Kenichi where to attack so that he could successfully give the Akabanetou to Sai Kagerou, all the while trying to hide it from her master. She tells Kenichi that the world that she lives in is too dark, only to have Kenichi extend his hand out to her asking her to come over to his side. 'Yami Transport Data Arc' Chikage is later seen, in her naive state, following the Shinpaku Alliance (minus Thor, Sieg and Freya) as they make a stand for themselves at the absence of the Ryozanpaku Masters. Apparently, while selecting a good book from the library to spend some time reading, she overheard them talking about "solving cases", and opted to join them, much to Niijima's delight. While following them to Detective Honmaki's home, they found that he was being assaulted by members from Yami's Armed Division. In their attempt to rescue the officer, Chikage ends up aiding Ukita at throwing off one of the Armed Division memebers, but did so in a discreet manner. A weapon member tries to attack Chikage but is blocked by Ukita, he doesn't hesitate to allow a blade to injure his hand in the process. Even with the injury, Ukita manages to create his own move: Arashi Guruma. Ukita's selflessness seems to shock Chikage. After defeating the enimies, Ukita thanks her but she tries to deny anything doing with him and they all go to regroup with the others. However, the congressman is revealed to be a Yami member named Ishida and he blocks their path. Rather than not doing anything, Chikage surprisingly assists them in fighting Ishida. However, they are all saved by Sakaki and he defeats Ishida and they all go home afterwards. 'Miu Rescue Arc' After hearing of Miu's capture by Silcardo Jenazad, Chikage attempts to show simpathy by giving Kenichi little chocolates on his desk but seems to embarrassed to say anything to him, but Kenichi thanks her nontheless. 'Titan Arc' Chikage, as noted by Niijima, hasn't been coming to school as much due to Jenazad's death. However, she would return later and started returning since YOMI isn't going to make a move yet and sat on Ukita's lap with Niijima stating she comes to the Shinpaku Alliance to refresh her heart. She comes again later, but with Rachel for company. She hangs out with Ukita till she's forced to leave from getting a message from YOMI and looks back at Ukita rather dark like with Ukita noting she looks like a doll. She arrives with the other members in front of Mikumo and stops a shuriken from hitting her to show how good she is. She is then called back with Hermit and Rachel as Mikumo pairs them with Berserker and Lugh as she sends them to kill Kenichi and his friends. She later arrives at the amusement park with the other YOMI members. At night, Chikage arrives in front of Kisara and Shiratori. Powers & Abilities *'Genius Intellect': A child prodigy with profound knowledge in many areas, Chikage has shown herself to be a very keen observer and powerful analyst, able to quickly understand the nature of a person's character. However, while having extensive textbook knowledge, her understanding in regular life is very limited. As her knowledge is very general and the fact that she has very little experience outside of her training, she can be incredibly naive, such as when she believed that though a seed takes four months to bloom, if she planted a seed 4 months old it would bloom the day after tomorrow. As revealed by Chikage herself, Chikage has a photographic memory and perfect recall as she has been keeping records of everything she encounters in school and from the Shinpaku Alliance in her head rather than on text. *'Innate Talent': In addition to her sharp mind, Chikage's talent also extends to her physical performance. Despite her age, Chikage has shown immense proficiency in the Kushinada Jujustu, able to defeat opponents bigger in height, muscle, and size with relative ease. She is also able to deflect numerous swords hung upside down and come out with only one scratch (her master said she was distracted). *'Enhanced Mobility': Chikage is able to lift high and long distances such as jumping off the ground and getting to the roof of the school. *'Enhanced Senses':' Akisame' makes note of the rumors he heard about a genius jujitsuka, proved to be Chikage, whose prowess in Jujutsu was her ability to instantaneously recognize an opponent's center of gravity, a feat he considers miraculous. 'Relationships' *'Mikumo Kushinada' *'Kenichi Shirahama:' Despite her being in YOMI, Kenichi greatly cares for Chikage and has a desire to bring her out of the darkness. Kenichi told Miu that he views her as a little sister due to her age. Though Chikage occasionally doens't think much of Kenichi and sees him as her enemy and called him "band aid" in the beginning, she's gradually shown more of a caring side towards him and beginning to view him as a friend. However, it is clearly evident that she is starting to question the Killing Fist philosophy and becoming more and more intrigued with the Saving Fist philosophy and with Kenichi himself, though she doesn't want to admit any such thing. She tends to hide her budding friendship with Kenichi with seemingly hostile retorts and reactions. When in her "Child Mode" she's more friendly towards Kenichi. By the time Miu was kidnapped by Jenazad, she's become much closer to him, actually showing simpathy towards Kenichi's condition and wishing to help him anyway she can by giving him some candy. *'Miu Fūrinji:' *'Haruo Niijima:' *'Ginsuke:' Ginsuke is her pet fish that she got at the festival. 'Battle Log' Battles Present *vs Renka Ma (undicided) *vs several fighters (won) *vs Kisara Nanjō and Shiratori '''(Ongoing) Team Battles *with Kenichi and Ukita vs Yami weapon's division (won) *with '''Kenichi, Miu, Thor, Kisara, Ukita, Takeda, Freya, and Siegfried 'vs 'Ishida (interupted by''' Sakaki''') Category:Female Category:Characters Category:YOMI Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Jujutsu Users Category:Expert Category:Sei Category:Miu's Rivals